A newly manufactured electronic device is tested to create stimulus signals and capture responses. These measurements may be used to, for example, measure actual performance against expected performance. The expected performance may be performance metrics defined by a manufacturer, an industry standard, etc. For example, an electronic device which purports to be compliant with the Peripheral Component Interconnect-Express (PCI-Express) specification must meet the performance metrics defined therein. The proper operation of the electronic devices may then be proven or faults in the devices may be traced and repaired.
One mode of testing electronic devices is to utilize a frame so that multiple newly manufactured electronic devices may be tested concurrently. For example, a load board may be the newly manufactured device that is tested. The load board may couple to a portion of the frame while another load board couples to a different portion of the frame. Coupling as many load boards allowed by the frame offers a more efficient testing of newly manufactured electronic devices. However, the load boards must be held in place while a test is conducted. To securely attach the load board to the frame, screws are used. As many as 51 screws are necessary to attach the load board to the frame. Individually securing and releasing the load board decreases the efficiency in which continual tests may be conducted on multiple newly manufactured electronic devices. Furthermore, the screws are prone to stripping causing removal issues.